


A Brighter Future

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebration on Ajan Kloss, Extended Scene, F/M, Finn And Rose Deserved Better, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: ”Rose!” he calls out, getting her attention, then she’s walking toward him, meeting him in the middle.“Finn!” she says, breathless. Her hands find his.Or, Finn and Rose get the happy ending they deserved.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my phone for weeks, and I decided to finish it as a birthday present to me! 
> 
> Honestly, Rose and Finn deserved more screen time in TROS. This is for them and for you Finn/Rose shippers out there! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment the _Falcon_ lands on Ajan Kloss, Finn gives Chewie a hug and General Calrissian a handshake. He’s a hell of a pilot, but Poe is still the best. As soon as he steps off the ship, he feels it. The atmosphere on the jungle moon is electric. He’s full of energy, his body running high on the adrenaline from the battle. 

_They did it,_ he thinks, and he’s overjoyed. Relieved. Everything. 

Ships of the Resistance and the Free World Fleet are landing all around the base. The green jungle is alive with people, people who wouldn’t have been alive an hour ago if it wasn’t for the joint effort in the air and Rey defeating the Emperor. The situation could have become much worse in a matter of seconds, and this gathering of people could be a different scene. He shakes his head, ignoring the thought, and keeps walking. 

Everywhere around him people are hugging and kissing. He expects a huge celebration that will last a week, two at the latest, and it will be one to remember for years. He circles around, watching, waiting to catch a glimpse of Poe and Rey. They’re not here yet. 

He looks again, then he sees her walking in his direction, searching for something. 

“Rose!” he calls out, getting her attention, then she’s walking toward him, meeting him in the middle. 

“Finn!” she says, breathless. Her hands find his. “I can’t believe we really did it. We finally won!” Her smile is bright, and it reaches her brown eyes. 

“We did.” He’s smiling, and he can feel his heart racing in his chest. He gives her hands a firm squeeze. “I didn’t mean to leave you like that earlier,” he says. “I was caught up in the moment. Rose—“

“It’s okay,” she tells him reassuringly. “You had a job to do, and so did I. There wasn’t much time to waste.”

“I don’t know how to say this,” he fumbles, feeling nervous about what he’s about to say. “You mean so much to me, Rose.”

“Finn.”

“I love you,” he says quickly. 

“And I love you,” she says. He almost misses it, but his mind knows. “I was worried, too.” 

“Rose.” He doesn’t know what to say. She’s so beautiful, standing in front of him. He didn’t have time to get advice from Poe or Rey, but he wants Rose to know be really means it. 

His right-hand leaves her hand, and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He cups the back of her neck, and his lips meet hers. He kisses her softly, much like their shared kiss on Crait, but he takes his time. He feels her body moving closer, pressing against him, and her hands on his back. His arms wrap around her frame, and Rose deepens the kiss, her tongue skimming against his. It gives him feelings he’s never been allowed to experience before. 

Rose ends their kiss and rests her head on his shoulder. His arms around her tighten. He never wants to let go of the woman in his arms. They’ve been through a lot these last few years, but now they can finally start being happy and enjoy a brighter future.


End file.
